


The right agent for the Captain

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: MCU: Steve/Sharon - short-time romance - date [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Follow-up, Not for fans of Peggy Carter, Not for fans of Steggy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Follow-up to 'Seeing things through'. Steve and Sharon go out for dinner as they find out they have more in common than they had thought.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter
Series: MCU: Steve/Sharon - short-time romance - date [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094093
Kudos: 9





	The right agent for the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a follow-up to 'Seeing things through', since I wanted to go into Steve/Sharon a bit further.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Steve was in his tuxedo, entering the restaurant, looking around and admiring the lavishing interior until he spotted Sharon at the table, with her wearing a black dress with straps as she smiled at him as he sat across her.

"So, here we are." Steve said.

"Here we are." Sharon said as they smiled at each other. "You sure know how to look fancy, Captain."

"You don't look bad yourself, neighbor." Steve quipped as they smiled at each other before taking a look at the menu.

"You ever tried Italian food?" Sharon asked.

"I've had a couple of times in S.H.I.E.L.D. but I admit, I've never had an opportunity to enjoy myself a fancy dinner with…" Steve paused, unsure how to put it.

"A pretty girl. Yeah." Sharon chuckled, amused. "Nat actually told me about some of your more awkward days before you became the Star Spangled Man."

Steve flushed in embarrassment and took a deep breath, for a brief second imagining having Natasha's throat in his hands before he shook his head and smiled, amused before he looked around. "So, how do you know this place?"

"I might have won a free coupon here few months ago in a game of poker." Sharon quipped and Steve made a mental note not to play against her, alongside Natasha. Two women that could be unreadable. "I was waiting for the right opportunity to use it with someone." She reached for the glass of champagne across the table. "So, to what shall we drink?"

Steve considered. "To doing our best to save people?"

"I suppose that works." Sharon said as they clinked their glasses and drank before Steve looked at the empty glass in his hand sadly, which Sharon noticed. "Is everything alright, Steve?"

"Yeah, it's just… I can't really get drunk, you know?" Steve said.

"Oh. Right." Sharon nodded, remembering when she had read Peggy's journal and how was Steve coping with losing Bucky before she took a breath. "Let's not ruin tonight with sorrows. We still have the food waiting for us."

A short while later, a waiter appeared, with Steve and Sharon ordering their courses before they got served sea food with rather lavishing mixture of pasta and dessert and the dinner felt more like a feast for the entire castle hall.

"Wow. This place really spares no imagination on good food." Steve said.

"Apparently." Sharon said. Both of them for a few moments stared at the food at the table before they got to eating.

* * *

After enjoying the dinner, Steve and Sharon drove to her apartment, as they stood at the balcony and leaning onto the railing, staring at the pool below them and at the sparkling reflection of stars and moon on the surface of water.

"It's beautiful, is it?" Sharon asked.

"It is. When Bucky and I were kids, we'd often look outside the window up into the stars, wondering what would it be like to live there above." Steve said.

"You mean—" Sharon started.

"No, no, back then, aliens were just stuff from comic books for us, I meant…" Steve took a breath. "When I was little, Mom used to take me to the church but… faith was never really my thing. I mean, it's not that I didn't want to believe in God but… I guess I could never bring myself to. I'd often pray for my Dad to come home alive, for me to be strong enough for Mom or to fend off bullies… but all I ever got was silence. Mom would tell me that God works in mysterious ways but I became more convinced that I have to be my own man and be strong enough to be a master of my own fate. But there were days when I'd want for Mom and Dad to come back to me, even if I knew they were gone forever. And during the war, I guess I was praying for Bucky to come back too."

Sharon could tell that for an instant a haunted look crossed Steve's face, clearly remembering the Winter Soldier.

"I know that we don't always get what we want, or we get it in ways we would never have imagined. But if there's anything I've learned in… these last… seventy years… sometimes the world gives back in the worst ways possible but you need to make the best out of it, even if it would be far much easier to make the worst." Steve said.

"If the people thought the way you do, things would be much easier for all of us. But like you said, for some of them, the worst is easier and we need to make sure that innocent don't suffer for it." Sharon said as they held hands, leaning onto the railing of the balcony before she turned to him.

"You ever miss those days? I mean, World War II?" Sharon asked.

"I'm a man out of time… but I've adjusted here since then. And I've made my peace that my friends are long gone." Steve said.

"And Aunt Peggy? I mean…" Sharon trailed off.

"I did care about her back then but… honestly, I'm trying not to think about what would've happened if I were still with her." Steve said before taking a breath. "I wasn't good with women back then and Peggy and I had not been in an established relationship or anything, I kept getting some vague, mixed messages from her and the way she'd talk with Howard, I almost thought…" Sharon chuckled and Steve nodded. "Yeah. So, one day, this private, Lorraine, she flirted with me and kissed me, even though I was reluctant and Peggy caught us making out. Needless to say, she didn't take it well, even though I hadn't been dating her at the time and it's not like I wanted to kiss that woman but then, when I was testing my shield and Peggy, she pulled out a gun and shot at me. I mean, we were testing the shield but there was no way we could've known it was going to protect me or if the bullets weren't going to bounce off and hit Howard or someone else."

"Damn." Sharon said, a bit shocked at first before looking at him with an understanding look. "Honestly, I'm not surprised she did something like that."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"When I was teenager, I'd train and lift weights with Aunt Peggy before I'd join the intelligence service. But back then, I wasn't as strong as I am now, so more than once I'd do a lousy job in exercising myself. One day, I was tired like a horse, sweating and Aunt Peggy, she'd get so frustrated and mad and yell at me. I mean, it's like she'd been bottling it up for a while that I had not been able to meet up to her standards and that afternoon, she'd just chew me out and yell at me so much that she'd spit in my face and then, out of the sudden, she punched the wall inches away from my head so hard that it cracked and I almost jumped out of my skin. She'd never frightened me like that before." Sharon explained, shuddering from the memory as she did a swift punching motion, aiming right next to Steve's head.

Steve's eyes widened in shock before giving her an understanding look. Well, if he were honest with himself, something like this with Peggy wouldn't really surprise him.

"I mean, I know her heart is in the right place but…" Sharon trailed off.

"She lets her feelings get the better of her very often." Steve said. "Maybe it was for the best that…" He trailed off and Sharon nodded, holding him by his hand, assuring him.

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you now, Steve." Sharon said.

They stared at each other for a moment before they felt inexplicable attraction build up between them as their lips neared and they kissed, with Sharon caressing Steve's cheeks, while Steve held her by her shoulders and then he reached for the straps of her dress and pulled as it slid down her body, while she unbuttoned his shirt as they entered the apartment, with Steve running his hands across Sharon's naked chest gently as she moaned softly as they gave into each other, bathing in the glow of the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the conversations are inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's one-shot 'She wasn't the right partner', Stand with Ward and Queen's one-shot 'The right partner' and DarkArchangelofVengeance's one-shot 'In Which Peggy Is Not The Right Partner For Steve'.
> 
> As I've said in the other story, the only issue with Steve/Sharon in MCU was them making out at Peggy's wake, which was totally inappropriate and the writers had to throw this pairing out of the window due to propping up Steve/Peggy, when Peggy, as a love interest was just terrible and they could've chosen a better timing for Steve/Sharon sometime post-TWS or post-AoU. Plus, as mentioned in Stand's stories, 'Assemble' and 'The right partner', if Chris Evans wanted to leave the role of Steve behind, then Russos at least could've come up with a better send-off for Steve, since don't get me started on how stupid was what they did with him in Endgame.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
